The Forgotten Princess
by Elizabeth Bladderwrack
Summary: Lessons, lessons and more lessons. Please R&R.
1. A Child is Born

The new princess was beautiful, she was a peaceful little baby, with the most perfect little cherubic mouth and the roundest, fullest cheeks and small delicate hands and feet. Any family in the land would be proud, showing off the new addition to the family. Not this one. The Queen was dismayed at her child's looks, "She is lovely, but she looks so common with her dusky skin, and her brown hair. Brown is just so common" and with that she'd signal to the nurses to take the child away. Princess Odelle Luciana Melinda Viviana Rinaldo Abbadessa Sambucetti Manderfeld knew nothing of this, all she knew was that she was loved and cared for.  
  
The Queen was very upset at her daughter's dark looks but not as upset as she was about her sons' light looks. Princes Zorian and Trystan had the golden curls and dark blue eyes that had been hoped for their sister. The Queen labored under the impression that princes were supposed to be tall, dark, and handsome and that princesses should be small fair haired and beautiful. Consequently it frustrated her royal majesty, Queen Fiametta, to no end that her sons had golden curls and her daughter had brown curls. It was, of course a small consolation to her majesty that Princess Odelle Luciana was the most beautiful baby seen in recent years. The queen just hoped against hope that her daughter's dark looks wouldn't ruin her chances at a fortuitous match.  
  
Two years after Princess Odelle was born, the Queen bore another daughter into the world. The small fair package was christened Princess Felicia Beatrice Rosetta Rinaldo Abbadessa Sambucetti Manderfeld, and was generally thought of as the most beautiful baby seen since Odelle. Queen Fiametta was proud that she had finally managed to produce a "proper" princess. Her majesty gloried in her second daughter's marble complexion, her pale blonde hair, her big blue eyes, and most of all the marriage prospects she associated with Felicia's coloring. Needless to say she petted Felicia shamelessly.  
  
Odelle had a rather normal childhood for one of her station. The second floor of the West wing was the Nursery and in it she, her brothers, and their nurses lived their lives. The royal children had three bedchambers that opened into a sitting room; their nurses lived down the hall. The Nursery was fully equipped with a playroom for every type of play, and one large bathroom with running water. The staff may have called it frivolous but the nurses and maids knew that the bathroom was a necessity. The Nursery was also equipped with 3 classrooms, one of which had a small library. Trystan, Zorian, Odelle, and later Felicia were taught the fundamentals that they were required to know as the future rulers of the world. At ten Odelle started to have fewer and fewer lessons with her brothers, and more of her time was spent doing things like embroidering with her mother's ladies and learning etiquette.  
  
Odelle's parents, King Diederich and Queen Fiametta, left the care of the children solely up to their nurses. To Odelle her parents were vague, shadowy objects that issued orders and sat with her and her siblings on state holidays. In her early childhood she knew the queen as the Pretty Lady. Every now and again she would be brought by Anna, her nurse, to her mother's private sitting room where she would sit with her majesty for portraits, talk to her, or most of the time gaze in awe at all the beautiful things about her. She was never allowed to touch her mother or the pretty things for too long for fear of hurting them, and she always gazed in wonder at her mother. Her mother with her imperious looks, red- gold hair and gorgeous, infinitely intricate gowns; she held the Queen in awe. The queen held her in contempt.  
  
Princes Zorian and Trystan were happy-go-lucky boys that the staff dubbed "the twin terrors". The two though twins and blessed with the same hair and eyes did not look alike at all. Zorian was built big and strong with a warriors build and excelled at all things physical and martial, he had his father's hawk nose, mother's high cheekbones and thick lips. Trystan was tall, lanky and had a beautiful feminine face. He was a scholar, taking to books immediately, and an analytical thinker. Too bad he wasn't the heir, he was the spare. The two boys doted on their sisters treating them alternately as the princesses they were and the next rough housing. They always said to their nurses that they only teased the girls because they needed it. They also took the edge off Felicia. It was very hard for Odelle when they left the nursery. All she knew is that one day she wasn't awakened by someone jumping on her chest and the lack of two smiling, arguing faces at breakfast that day. She then ran to their rooms to find that they were empty of all the bits and pieces that made the rooms theirs, and two maids placidly dusting. When questioned, the maids told her that the boys had been moved to the main living wing to join the adults of the royal family.  
  
Odelle ran back to her room and cried picturing endless meals and lessons with Felicia, little, snobbish, perfect Felicia. Endless meals sitting across the table watching perfect little Felicia Beatrice take one tiny, little bite; chewing slowly and precisely; swallowing; wiping her mouth; showing Odelle up in every single thing. And the greatest indignity of all Felicia's frequent trips to the Queen's private rooms while Odelle remained in the common room painting, weaving, embroidering, becoming the proper accomplished lady. Felicia was with the Queen eating sweetmeats while Odelle was studying or doing something useful.  
  
Odelle could remember the first time that she realized that her mother didn't like her, not even remotely. She was seven and she and her siblings were in the library being taught by their governess and their tutor. Odelle was in the corner working on some arithmetic and her brothers were reading the history of their neighboring country, Neiswald. Felicia was being taught how to read at the table nearest the door. Odelle knew it was late afternoon because of how much her brothers were wriggling about in their spots on the floor. Felicia was not paying attention to her lesson and Maura was beginning to get upset with her, "Felicia, I know that you are anxious for your weekly visit with your mother, but you cannot leave until Mary comes to get you". It was at that moment that it all came together for Odelle: the long periods free of her sister in the afternoons, the better toys, more toys, and the pretty fabric Felicia's dresses were made of. Suddenly it all made sense. Her mother did not care about her. She searched for a memory a shred where she was with her mother alone, of a time when she was held by someone other than Anna. She found none. She could remember vividly playing in the garden as a very little girl and coming across the queen in one of the gardens and running up to her muddy arms out stretched. Only to have her mother draw back and be picked up and brought away by Anna, who was sending apologies to Queen Fiametta. She struggled to remember a time when the look in her mother's grey eyes wasn't glacial there wasn't a time. And lastly she tried to remember a sincere smile, and she couldn't. She ran from the room to the privy and cried big, body racking sobs there in the pristine bathroom among all the white tiles. From then on she was unable to play with her sister and thought that all the palace staff treated her kindly it was because they knew. She started to withdraw.  
  
When her brothers were moved out it was a punch in the gut, but she did not cry. She went into her self and all that people noticed was that she was more reserved then usual, but that was usual for a twelve year old girl. Even princesses go through puberty. Odelle was sixteen when she finally left the nursery. She was beginning to believe that she had been forgotten. Felicia was moved out when she was thirteen. Odelle would think ruefully to herself as she embroidered another bodice that her mother had rewritten history to suit herself. She was rather content and between Maura and Anna she was never lacking for company. Odelle came to believe that it was her brothers that finally spoke to King Diederich. She was right.  
  
Zorian and Trystan always visited their sister on Thursdays. Both boys were young men now, taking the hearts of all maidens in the vicinity. The castle staff wondered when in their elevated state would they look past the little girl they thought their favorite sister was and see the young woman that had replaced her. On this faithful Thursday Odelle met her brothers in the old sitting room. She was wearing a gown that she had made herself and it finally dawned on them that room had gradually changed. The walls were hung with water colors of the gardens and the couches had artfully embroidered pillows. There wasn't a doll in sight and the books on the tables were of varied intellectual subjects. They showered their sister with their customary brotherly affection, and left for a formal dinner with the Nordhaussens, the royal family of Neiswald.  
  
During this lengthy and dull affair Trystan found himself watching Felicia charm Prince Aldaric, "How old am I?" he wondered. He counted mentally and found himself to be nineteen. He reasoned on, "Well if I'm nineteen and Delly is three years younger then me, then she is sixteen. And if she's sixteen then Felicia is fourteen... Which means that she should be out of the nursery, should have been out of the nursery for two years at the least. I shall have to speak to Father about this. He will have preparations made."  
  
First he spoke to his brother, "Good God, you mean to say that Dello is sixteen? And here's Felicia being a regular old flirt at the grand old age of fourteen. Throwing herself all over Aldaric like some common trollop. You'd better believe Odie would never do that." Trystan had to agree to that. Odelle never would fawn over some foreign prince. In fact, Trystan rather doubted that Odelle would fawn over anyone. They agreed to bring up both matters to the king.  
  
King Diederich was surprised and appalled to hear that his eldest daughter had been neglected and wanted everything to be remedied now. He sent a footman to the Queen's quarters with a note requesting her presence in his study at her earliest convenience to discuss the upbringing of the Royal Princesses of Adalhard.  
  
Queen Fiametta swept into his study later that afternoon. Diederich couldn't help but notice that Fiametta was still an impressive figure, big bosomed noble personage; a true thorough bred if ever there was one. She was dressed in a heavy purple-grey brocade dress with her red hair (darker now) swept up into a cacophony of ringlets, twists, braids, and probably more then one mouse or waterfall. The paragon deigned it time to speak, "So Diederich, you have chosen to bait the lion in its den, eh?" grey eyes flashed, "I'll have you know that I have done perfectly well by Felicia and..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"You cannot even, name your own children women!"  
  
"Can you?" she inquired mildly.  
  
"Yes, you, you..." he blustered a bit, "They are Trystan, Zorian, Odelle and Felicia. Now can you tell me why Felicia is out of the Nursery at fourteen while Odelle remains with in, at sixteen? Sixteen! God damn it woman! It's damn inappropriate, not to mention embarrassing, to have our younger daughter out of the schoolroom at fourteen and already a consummate flirt and the other one older still within! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Odelle... She is dark, it is embarrassing. All our other children are light. What would people say?" she played a freezing look over him. He glared at her, "Fiametta, you mean to tell me that you have kept our daughter in the nursery because she is dark? Zorian's hair has darkened to light brown. She looks like your brothers. She is of marriageable age and yet she remains within! You will make the arrangements, and have her and her things moved to the East Wing with the rest of the family by tomorrow or it will go badly for you. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded and swept out. Her royal majesty, Queen Fiametta Chiara Maria Esperanza D'ell Berro Fransisco Rinaldo Abbadessa, was furious. She had rather hoped that Diederich had forgotten about Odelle but, curse him, he hadn't. She picked up a vase and broke it. Ah, that felt better. She reached her rooms to find Felicia inside, "Take yourself away, my child" she said forcefully. She summoned a maid over, "Go fetch Anna and Maura here. Then take yourself off, I wish to be alone."  
  
Thus, the queen found out that her daughter was quiet, serene and biddable. That she had grown to be beautiful and had all the younger guardsmen and footmen fighting for approval. That she had made her own gowns for the past three years. She found out that her daughter embroidered, painted, had a beautiful full voice, played the pianoforte, and read of her own volition. She learned that her daughter loved the castle gardens and strolled regularly. She learned that her daughter had only twenty-three gowns in her wardrobe, only fit in eighteen of them, and made seventeen of those.  
  
In a show of good will the queen gave Odelle the Rose Room and its adjoining sitting room. The Rose Room overlooked the palace rose gardens and was decorated on a rose theme. She had Maura and Anna explain to Odelle that she would be moving to join the family now and that she would no longer have a nurse and that Maura would remain as her companion. She would be assigned a maid, by name of Lena, who would see to her from now on. The queen also set up a meeting with Odelle and her modiste. They were to meet in the queen's rooms the next morning to discuss a wardrobe suitable to Odelle's station. 


	2. Ribbons and Lace

Madame Maude was an impressive looking woman, she was rather large and was so tightly corseted that she creaked like a ship in full rigging. She had a large, rather heaving bosom that seemed to comment on all things. The woman could have been a shelving unit, for she had both table breasts and table bottom. She gowned herself in heavy fabrics, and lavish designs. She had spectacles that hung from a relatively long chain from her neck and she carried a bulging folio filled with the newest fashion plates. She arrived early at the Queen's quarters to discuss their charge. The only thing Madame Maude learned about their ward was her majesty's complete and utter indifference in the case. With her majesty's other daughter her majesty was animated making suggestions about color and cut and generally making her presence known. With this daughter her majesty did not discuss the fashions and the colors that were "in" this year, she just looked at all the plates with a general air of indifference. Madame Maude wasn't exactly relishing the idea of meeting this second daughter; the first one was a twit, spoiled rotten and wanting her bodices cut much too low for a girl of her age. She was worried that this one would be worse. The other daughter entered the room. What a surprise, thought Maude, this one has brown hair. Rather nice coloring, pink cheeks, dark lips, decent figure rather on the hour-glass side of things. A pretty girl overall, and obviously not in the habit of being around her mother, Madame noted. Her dress was simple and homemade, but pretty, Maude trusted that she would have good taste.  
  
She was right, the girl did have good taste, and unfortunately she did not want to show off her endowments. The girl had a very nice largish chest, why ever would she not want to show it off? With this daughter it was age appropriate, as she was on the marriage-mart. The girl had very simple and elegant taste, preferring to wear the dress instead of having it wear her. Princess Odelle wanted everything as simple and elegant as possible, preferring that the amount of fabric and the fabric in question, tell of the wealth of the kingdom. She did not like ornamentation. She did like lace, and that cunning new trim just in from Paris. She would not let Maude go as big as she wanted to with her wardrobe.  
  
Maude was ecstatic. This princess needed simply everything! She needed morning gowns, and evening gowns, and day dresses, and riding habits, and walking frocks, and traveling frocks, and undergarments, and corsets and dressing gowns. Oh it was simply too much. And, of course, everything made from the finest materials the world had to offer. There were dressing gowns of the finest Chinese silk, and night gowns of fine lawn and silk ribbons, and velvet riding habits with the finest calfskin boots, and embroidered ladies slippers. Oh Maude was salivating over it, and it would cost a fortune. Madame Maude thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen dressmaking over prostitution; though god knows that didn't prevent her from a little dabble now and then.  
  
With that Madame Maude took a last sip of her tea, gathered her papers into her folio and took her leave of the house of Manderfeld; with a credit line of however much she needed to complete the wardrobe.  
  
"Well," said the Queen, "you certainly have expensive tastes."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do. But Madame Maude did rather push me a little."  
  
"Remind me to tell your father that when he remarks on the drain of the treasury." "Yes mother."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Odelle quite simply was overwhelmed. She had never had thought of having so many clothes in her life. She continued down the hall. My goodness, there would be balls and fetes and hunting parties, and musical afternoons now. She had to stop for breath. There would be formal dinners, and state holiday appearances. And one day, at one of the balls or fetes, there would be a foreign prince and he would fall in love with her! She looked up into the mirror sitting atop an occasional table, and smiled. And he wouldn't care about Felicia, stupid blonde Felicia. She continued down the hall, she needed to talk to Maura.  
  
Three days later Odelle's clothing started to arrive. Each of the four dresses were wrapped in pale pink tissue paper and came in its own individual white cardboard box. As they arrived they were brought up to the Rose Room, where a delighted Odelle sat looking them over.  
  
When the first boxes came Odelle was reading and Maura was embroidering. At the knock both women looked up startled, "Well aren't you going to answer it?" Maura asked. "I suppose so though I have no idea who that could be," Odelle glanced up at the mantle clock, "it's only eleven o'clock. Come in."  
  
The door opened and a liveried footman entered carrying two large white boxes, "The man that brought them, highness, said that more would be coming by the end of the day. He said that they were from Madame Maude." He put the boxes down on a low ottoman and left. Odelle looked at the boxes strangely as if she expected them to get up and wander away.  
  
"My dear, as much as I hate to interrupt this staring contest; I fear that as you cannot see through the boxes you must open them or suffer."  
  
"Oh, Maura I can't open them."  
  
"What ever do you mean child? You are speaking complete and utter nonsense."  
  
"If I opened them, Maura, it would make them real. I don't think that I want to wake up from this dream"  
  
"Go on. Open them. If it is real, is it the worse thing that could happen? No. Go on open the big box I promise you, you won't regret it."  
  
Odelle stood up and walked over to the ottoman and selected the smaller box, and brought it back to the couch where she had been sitting. She slowly lifted the cover to reveal a pink silk dressing gown with white posies embroidered along the hem and a sheer white lawn night gown with pink posies embroidered at the neckline. It was a beautiful ensemble and Odelle would look ravishing in it.  
  
"Oh Maura isn't this simply to die for, I mean look at it. It's the most perfect shade of pink..." she gushed on. Maura didn't stop her, she hadn't she hadn't seen her charge so animated in months. Odelle ran out with the ensemble to go twirl in front of a mirror. When she finally returned she pounced upon the second box, and practically tore it open in her haste to get to the contents. This box contained a beautiful royal blue riding habit complete with jaunty hat and curly feather, calfskin riding boots and gloves.  
  
That afternoon Odelle entered the Rose Room from a walk with her friend to find that three more boxes had arrived. Odelle motioned for Rebecca to sit down so that she could see the newest things. Odelle picked the smallest box again on the assumption that good things come in small packages. She brought it over to a small settee and lifted the cover. Instead of the one or two things wrapped in pink tissue there were many small packages. She picked up a package and opened it. Two beautiful white gloves were revealed. She picked up another package: white gloves with one button at the inside of the wrist. She began to open the other packages. Gloves. All of them, gloves. There were satin elbow gloves for evening gowns, gloves with ruffles, gloves with buttons, gloves of lace, gloves of blue, and gloves of green. Gloves of every color that you had ever seen! Odelle and Rebecca looked over the myriad of gloves spread over every surface, "Odelle it appears that you have a pair of gloves for every purpose except gardening" Rebecca said sorting through a pile of gloves on her lap. She had on two different gloves, on her left she had an elbow length white satin and on her right a wrist high pale blue. "Yes, I do believe you're right... I wonder when the stockings arrive", Odelle laughed.  
  
"Well go on aren't you going to open the other boxes?"  
  
"Oh, no, what if they hold slippers? Or stockings? We'd never find our way out!"  
  
The girls collapsed laughing on to their chairs. When they finally recovered, Odelle grabbed one of the boxes and brought it back to her chair. She lifted the lid and spread apart the tissue paper. With a squeal of delight she lifted out a pale blue morning dress trimmed with lace, it perfectly matched one of the gloves Rebecca was trying on.  
  
"Oh Odelle imagine the affect it would have with a wide brimmed straw hat outside in the garden! Oh I should so love to paint that!" the girls continued to gush on about the dress, until one of them remembered the other box. They opened the remaining box and found inside a frothy pink sleeveless confection that seemed to be an evening gown. They were in raptures over it.  
  
Over the next few weeks Odelle's wardrobe continued to arrive. There were gorgeous dresses of forest green velvet, and broad brimmed picture hats. There were ermine muffs, cloaks lined with mink, gloves and boots lined with soft rabbit fur, and big fur hats. Odelle gloried in her winter wear; she would be so warm this winter. There were summer muslins lined with lace in pale colors. There were frilly undergarments and corsets galore. There were nightgowns and day gowns and evening gowns and dress for all times of day and weather. There were also hats, so many different types of hats and all going with a specific dress. She had as many hats as she had dresses, maybe more. The Princess was in awe of her filled to brimming closet adjoining her suite. All in all she was as prepared for all circumstances as one could be with out the etiquette classes.  
  
The day after her clothing started arriving a small odd man arrived at Odelle's quarters. The man announced himself as Henri and was sent by the queen to teach her court etiquette. Every other day from that day forward Odelle met with Henri in the ball room. Here she learned the proper curtsy for dukes, earls, counts, viscounts, knights, and kings. Then they would adjourn to the library to go through lineages. She learned that earls were a relatively new title so they could only trace that back to a certain century, and so on and so forth. She also learned that of the nobility she could only marry certain people; she learned that even if she wanted to she could not marry a viscount or a knight even though they were titled and owned land. She learned that princesses were supposed to marry unmarried kings, princes, dukes, or at the worst an earl and that was only if none of the others were available in any given time. Three weeks after Odelle began lessons a date was given for her coming out ball. Six weeks hence.  
  
Answers to life's most burning questions: Kaio: Yes, Zorian and Trystan did remind the king about his other daughter. Teigre: I'm glad you find Fiametta's preconceived notions believable, but I just thought it was funny. All: This whole story is my tongue-in-cheek version of a fairy tale and I have no idea where it's going. 


	3. Cut of the Same Cloth

As the day of Odelle's come out ball drew near, the amount of lessons she had to take grew. In addition to Henri's court etiquette lessons, a herald and a page named John and Jim tutored Odelle in court gossip. They dragged with them a flock of likenesses. During these audacious lessons Odelle was wont to pick up a likeness of a noble and say "You mean to say he is married to her, but really loves her that is married to him?" picking up the correct miniatures. "Yes" would say John who would go on pick up the second husband and place it next to the picture of a much younger maiden, "but he impregnated her daughter, as an act of revenge from when she scorned his drunken overtures in eighty-one." This is when Odelle would gasp and exclaim "You're joking!" and both youths would swear on their mothers hearts that they weren't. The queen also insisted on bringing in a dance instructor. On this Odelle was adamant, she would not have her abilities so belittled.  
  
"Your grace, I respectfully remind your grace that I have had dancing classes since I was a tot of three. I kindly request of your grace not to insult my abilities as such. Your grace, do you really think that I have forgotten how to dance? Trystan and Zorian have been very kind in that respect, every time there was a new dance at court they came and taught it to me."  
  
"That is all very well and good, my lady, but I would prefer, your kingdom would prefer that the fate of the finest young men's feet in Christendom did not rest in the third rate teachings of two harum scarum boys. Understand?"  
  
Odelle nodded. "Good, now if you will follow me to the ballroom you will meet Master Sergei." The words seemed to echo in Odelle's mind, what was she to this woman? What had King Diederich threatened Queen Fiametta with? Why did all these lessons seem like a last ditch effort to stem off the effects of long term neglect? Odelle may not have been the brightest of girls but she knew that it seemed that way because it was. So in the next three weeks she decided to wreak a subtle vengeance on her mother in what Rebecca dubbed "The Dress War".  
  
Every afternoon after her bouts of lessons Odelle had to meet with her mother, the butler, and the house keeper to discuss guest lists, seating arrangements, flower arrangements, the menu, and all importantly the colors. Traditionally the ball's colors, in other words the colors of the decorations, linens, and flower arrangements were designed to match the princess' come out dress. The dress was traditionally a pale virginal color like lavender, powder blue, pale pink or primrose. Odelle had several suitable dresses so everyday she brought a different one with her as a sample of their color pallet as they discussed this table cloth versus that flower. Odelle regretted being so terrible to Silber and Mrs. Rheingold, but it was really worth it to get good on her mother.  
  
It was a week and a half before Queen Fiametta put a stop to that nonsense. An hour before they were preparing to meet Queen Fiametta came barging into Odelle's quarters, "You will choose a gown. Now. For good. Now put down that millinery and pick a dress." Laid out on Odelle's bed were four gowns, a pale green dress that Odelle thought made her look bilious, a pale blue dress with lots of ruffles that resembled and Easter egg, a white frothy dress that gave the impression of being at once virginal and whorish, and a pale pink frilly confection. Queen Fiametta surveyed these dresses and then went into Odelle's wardrobe. When she finally emerged she carried six more pale evening gowns, "You will try them on and decide, now." the queen looked at the protests written on Odelle's face, "Don't worry, child, I have spoken with Mrs. Rheingold and Silber, our meeting is cancelled. Now here," Queen Fiametta said handing Odelle a peach evening gown, "try this on."  
  
So Odelle did, and she tried on every pastel evening gown on in her closet until they finally narrowed her choices down to the white frothy dress, a frou-frou peach thing, the pink frilly confection, a lavish primrose costume, and a sumptuous lavender number. This is when they paused to look at the time. Queen Fiametta seemed to be wrestling with herself on something, finally she deliberated, "Get dressed for dinner, make sure you wear your stays as tight as they go, and we will continue this tomorrow morning. You will not do anything to those frocks, save look at them. Good evening." With that Queen Fiametta swept from the room wondering how tonight's ploy would work out. Everyone needed a test run.  
  
Responses to life's most pressing questions:  
  
Miss Piratess: You can, but I'll warn you I can only blush so many times. Thank you so much for your regard it means a lot to me, especially because The Other Princess is one of my favorites on this site (though I may be lax in checking in). The intro was pure Goldman I was reading the Princess Bride for the umpteenth time when I felt the need to start writing.  
  
Kaio: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and then leaving you at a cliffhanger. I guess I'm taking a leaf from the illustrious Miss Piratess' book. You'll see about her mother turning blue. The big question is how Felicia and Odelle will act at this dinner...  
  
Aerinha: I love Fiametta. She is such fun to write. Here's the thing about the dresses, you can always tell how well off someone is by the number, quality, beauty of their clothes. The dresses aren't about Odelle or Fiametta or Felicia. The dresses are about Adalhard. If one daughter is dressed befitting her station and the other is dressed like the third daughter of a second rate fiefdom it speaks badly of the wealth of the country. The best revenge Odelle could have would be to show up at her ball in a simple dress.  
  
DolphinAnimagus: I hope you like this one, I could have used your beta skills.  
  
To all: You'll all be hearing from me rather soon as I have begun scheming again 


End file.
